


Fate Of Eternity

by DollEyedExistence



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Modern AU, Teen Aoba, Teenage Aoba, Vampire AU, Vampire Aoba, Vampire Trip, Vampire Virus, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title Name to Be Changed) Aoba is taken in at a young age by Virus and Trip, whom are both vampires. For years they train Aoba on their schedule, waiting until he is old enough for him to become just like them. They dote on Aoba, making the teen dependent on them and fall for them. Their plan is going well until someone from Aoba's child hood comes back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a couple weeks now. I've been working on other things, but this idea would absolutely not leave me alone. So I had to write it until I was done with the first chapter, which resulted in me working on this whenever I had a bit of free time.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this. It's probably not the best, but hopefully it's still good enough to be liked and readable.

He yearned for the sunlight. It had been a decade since he had last seen the sun, felt the warmth against his skin. But he knew he couldn’t, his guardians absolutely forbidding it. At least they had up until his sixteenth birthday when things got more complicated and it just wasn’t them that were holding him back from going out during the day.

On his birthday, his guardians had spoiled him more than they usually did. They bought him many expensive gifts, so many that when stack up they formed a small mountain that was almost as tall as he was, and even had an extravagant and beautiful version of his favorite cake made for him.

His birthday surprises didn’t end there though. After he finish his cake, his guardians, Trip and Virus, had lead him to the bathroom with promises that he’d get to open his gifts whenever he was a bit more cleaned up. Trip had pushed him lightly onto the toilet while Virus had started getting the bath ready. Trip had gotten a few towels and a rag from the cabinet, setting them on the sink before moving back over to him and beginning to remove his clothes. This wasn’t unusual really. Trip and Virus adored him and it made them happy to do things like removing his clothes, dressing him, and even helping him bathe.

He hadn’t even blinked when Trip finished with him; the blond beginning to remove his own clothes, Virus doing the same. Since he had been little, the three of them had bathed all together. So he never really found it odd, it being completely normal to him.

He had let Trip lead him to the tub, Virus then helping him in. The bath went as normal, the two blondes washing until they deemed him clean before Virus began washing his hair, being careful of his sensitive scalp. Whenever the bath had been done, the two of them left him to get dressed as they went to go maneuver the presents into the living room.

He had gone out to the living room and opened each of them, thanking them each time he opened a gift. Whenever all the gifts had been opened, his guardians had led him to the bedroom, which had been left dark, lit candles the only thing providing light. His eyebrow had risen as he looked around at the scene.

He had been led over to the bed and gently pushed down so that he sat on the edge, hazel eyes darting between the two of them in slight confusion. Virus smiled, telling him not to worry, that this was another present and he would love it. And then he kissed him and he relaxed with the confusion slowly melting away. The two of them…They had wanted him just like he had wanted them for years.

They made love to him that night. They had been gentle with him. Their kisses, their touches, even the way they spoke. It had all been so gentle and it showed just how much they cared for him. And when he had been on the verge of falling asleep, exhausted from the evening’s acts, everything changed. He felt their lips on both sides of his neck. He had hummed, breath sucking in as he felt something very sharp where their lips had been moments before. He had tensed, whining in pain. They had held him down, the horrible pain subsiding after a few minutes. He could barely remember when they had moved away from him and forced him to drink a bitter, coppery fluid before he had passed out.

That night…They had made him theirs. They had made sure that he would be theirs forever.

\---------

“Aoba.”

Hazel eyes turn away from the window, focusing on the one who had just spoken to him. It was Virus. He was probably here to tell him that it was time to go to bed as the sun would be coming up soon.

It had only been a few months since the teen had been turned and it was easy to see that he wasn’t taking too well to his new life. He refused to feed, which caused Trip and Virus to forcefully feed him their own blood just to get him the nutrients he needed. It was vital that the teen feed, the two of them not wanting to see him perish or go crazy from the hunger.

They were relieved they could at least get him to sleep during the day, having fixed him on the schedule when he had been younger.  It was evident the teen wasn’t happy at all, but at least he would be with them forever, which made the two blonds very happy. Aoba would get used to his new life, which wasn’t all that different from his old one. The three of them still went about their day as usual; the only difference was Aoba’s new powers and thirst for blood; minor changes from how they normally lived.

The blond approaches the teen, finger gently lifting up his chin so he could gaze at him. He and Trip had not touched Aoba sexually since they had turned him. They knew that he needed space, knew that if he wished to make love again that he would come to them when he was ready. They wouldn’t pressure him. A small smirk makes its way onto Virus’ lips as he notices the way Aoba’s Adams apple bob as their eyes met.

“It’s time for bed,” he tells him, hand moving from his chin to his own hand, clasping it. “The sun will be up soon and you shouldn’t be up whenever it comes out,” he says, leading him towards the bedroom they all shared. “You wouldn’t want that lovely pale skin of yours to burn,” he says as he glances back at him.

Aoba gives a simple nod, too tired to even argue that he wanted to stay up a little while longer. He holds back a yawn, eyes focusing on the ground. It had been a long time since he’d stepped foot outside during the day. He knew it had been since he had gone into Trip and Virus’ care ten years ago.

He couldn’t remember much of his life before that. He knew that he had grown up in an orphanage, but that was about it. He couldn’t remember anything that happened during his time growing up or anything else. Trip and Virus always told him that he probably had wanted to forget simply because the orphanage had been an awful one. They always told him how glad they were when they’d seen him outside playing and had decided to take him in as their own, rescue him from that rotten place.

Even if he couldn’t remember, he was still grateful for the two of them adopting him. Even if he didn’t remember how awful the orphanage had been, he did remember how much he had yearned for a family. And they had given him one (and a very loving one at that.).

Aoba makes a small noise as he’s gently pushed down onto the bed. Trip is right beside Virus, a pair of sleep clothes in his hands. The two of them look so similar that even if they aren’t, it’s hard to not call them twins, even when they both had a few distinguishing differences about them.

While the both of them both had blue eyes and blond hair, there were a few differences between them. Virus wore glasses. That was one way to tell them apart. Another way was that Trip was bulkier, ore muscular as well as a little taller than Virus. He also happened to be a bit younger than Virus as well.

 Even with the small differences, they still seemed so much like twins and even like they were actually related even though Aoba knew better.

He looks away from them, not being able to hold their gaze for long after what had happened. It’s not as if he regrets it, actually it honestly made him extremely happy that the two of them wanted to keep him with them forever, but it had been so sudden. He had never asked to become a vampire or even showed signs of wanting to be one. Nor had they ever asked him about the subject, they had just done it without any warning. That’s why he was upset.

He feels a weight press against the top of his head and he glances back up at them. Virus is leaning over him, lips pressed to his head. “Let’s get ready for bed,” the blond whispers to him before stepping away, allowing Trip to move in front of him.

He starts by removing Aoba’s shirt, the bluenette lifting up his arms whenever he was told. He stays silent; standing whenever Trip instructs him to so that his pants could be removed and a pair of sleep pants can take their place. Next was the shirt, which is slightly large on him as well as warm. He watches as Virus gathers the clothing that had been thrown on the floor, eyes following as he moves over to the hamper in the corner of the room and dumps them in.

Trip moves from in front of him, going to the bed so he can turn down the covers. Aoba doesn't look at him; instead he keeps his eyes on Virus who is now changing into his own night clothes, which is just a simple pair of sleep pants.

Once Virus is done, he walks over to Aoba before gesturing for him to get more onto the bed. Aoba does as he’s told, crawling up the bed and slipping his legs under the covers, earning a smile from Virus. The blond reaches out and cups his cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the smooth skin. “Good boy,” He praises.

Virus draws back the covers, fixing them once he climbs into bed and has situated himself right beside Aoba. Trip joins them momentarily once he’s done changing into his own night clothes, getting in on Aoba’s other side. Both of them exchange a look before leaning down and pressing their lips to Aoba’s cheeks, causing the teen’s face to go a soft shade of pink.

They both pull away, lying back on the bed. Aoba lies down between them, their arms instantly draping over him. “We love you, Aoba,” they both tell him and a small smile makes his way onto Aoba’s lips. He doesn’t say it back. He of course loves them as well but he just can’t find himself saying it back to them. He hasn’t for a while now. He used to whenever he was younger, but as he grew older he just stopped. Maybe it was because of the feelings he had begun to feel for them once he’d gotten a little older, he wasn’t sure.

Aoba yawns lightly, curling up against Trip. Maybe it was time to give the two of them a break. What they did, turning him, was probably for the best. Everything they did was in his best interest, or so they always said.

So maybe tomorrow he would go out with them whenever they asked, actually talk to them as well. Besides, he missed the way they touched him like they had on the night of his birthday. He yearned for that almost as much as he did the sunlight.

He closes his eyes, the small smile growing as he feels each of their arms tighten around him. Yeah. He knew what they did was only for the best and would benefit all of them. He couldn’t stay angry with them, especially whenever they continued to dote on him.

He quickly falls asleep, feeling better about everything than he had in the past few months. Trip and Virus exchange looks, the older of the two smiling a bit.

“Tomorrow?” Trip asks him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Tomorrow,” Virus agrees, ready to fulfill the promise they had made after the first month of Aoba’s change. The teen would accept his new life and live like he was supposed to whether he liked it or not. His guardians would make absolute sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Aoba walks along the city streets, keeping close to his guardians. His hazel eyes look around, taking in all the buildings, people, the sights. It had been years since he had last been outside and he could barely even remember how the city used to look. He knew it seemed somewhat different, but not sure how, it just did.

  
Trip and Virus had dragged him out of bed just a couple of hours before, stating that they were taking him out for his first hunt. Aoba had protested, but it hadn’t gotten him very far. The two blonds insisted the three of them were all going out, Trip adding that he didn’t want to hear anymore from Aoba on the subject.

  
He was doing his best to sulk, not wanting this to be the reason he’d finally been brought out of the house after so long, but everything was capturing his eyes and making it hard to pout. His eyes are lit up, almost like a child’s on Christmas morning.

  
“Once we feed, we’ll take you wherever you want and get you whatever you’d like,” Virus promises him, smile on his lips as he watches Aoba’s reactions. The teen hesitates before nodding. “It’s a plan then,” the blond added.

  
He follows them as they lead him around, eyes on the ground barely paying attention to the soft whispers between the two of them. He supposes they are eyeing potential meals, picking the best out, but Aoba really couldn’t find himself to care much. The whole act of feeding from a human, taking their blood, it was still so foreign to him, disgusting really, but he knew he needed it to live.

  
Pushing away the disgusted thoughts, Aoba continues to follow them silently. He listens as they continue to speak with one another, barely paying attention whenever they stop. He stops himself just before he runs into Virus’ back, peering over the blond’s shoulders. In front of them were two men, both fairly young looking in appearance. One of them had unnaturally red hair, the other having jet black. By their clothing, it seemed like they were just a couple of punks, people who could easily be persuaded.

  
“Pay close attention,” Virus whispers to him before he and Trip start walking towards the other men. He watches as they speak to them for a little while, more than likely using their Glamour that they told him about a couple of weeks ago. Once they begin to lead the two of them towards a nearby alleyway, Aoba begins to follow them, peeking around the corner so he can keep his eyes on them.

  
He only pays half attention, silently watching as his guardians feed on their prey. He can’t force himself to look away from the site even though he really wants to. This is what he will be doing soon to some unsuspecting and undeserving person. The thought made his stomach churn.

  
He already knows what to do, Trip and Vius having taught him at a young age. They had taught him a lot of what they could whenever he was a child, wanting him to learn all he could before they turned him.

  
It doesn’t seem like long before Virus and Trip are hiding the victims in a safe spot until they awoke and then making their way over to Aoba. The bluenette can tell the two humans are still alive, having been told that while draining a victim completely was fine every once and a while, it wasn’t necessary. Killing every-one they fed from would be messy and cause problems, so they were simply just fed from then their memories of the attack were erased while they were still out of it. He was assured harm would not come to the victims. They would simply just wake up feeling as if they had a hangover.

  
“You’re turn, Aoba,” Trip says once they’re close enough to him. He gulps, messing with the sleeves of his shirt. He bunched them over his hands before releasing and tugging on them. He was clearly nervous about doing this. Virus noticed and gave him a small smile.

  
“It’s alright, Aoba. Just remember what Trip and I taught you. You’re not doing any harm to them and they’ll forget about it whenever they wake.” Aoba just nods, biting his bottom lip. He leans into the blond’s touch whenever he places a hand on his cheek, eyes closing as his thumb gently brushes against his flushed skin. “You’ll do well and the two of us will be right there if anything were to happen,” he promises before taking a step away from the younger.

  
Aoba’s eyes scan the small crowd, trying to pinpoint someone who stood out to him, someone who would do well at satiating his hunger. His gaze falls on someone dressed in a red and black leather jacket adorned with studs. His skin is dark and his hair anauburn like red as well as a tear drop shaped tattoo under his eyes and another tattoo on his neck. He would do.

  
He takes a deep breath and slowly goes over to the male. He keeps telling himself that he can do this, he has to do this. He almost freezes whenever the male sets a pair of seafoam green eyes on him. What does he even say?

  
“Can I help you?” The red head asks after a few moments of silence. Aoba brings himself to smile apologetically.

  
“Sorry,” he tells him, fluttering is eyelashes subtly. He brings his eyes up to gaze into the others and he gently bites his lip. If he holds his gaze and wills himself, he could Glamour this male. “I…seemed to have lost my dog and I was wondering if maybe you could help me?” He keeps the man’s gaze and it isn’t long before his green eyes haze over and he gives him a charming smile.

  
“Of course I can. Did you see where he ran off to?” Aoba nods, turning and pointing to a secluded area. No one was there and it was blocked off by any wandering eyes. It would be the perfect place to feed.

  
“I think he ran over there. I was going to look, but it’s so dark, I couldn’t make myself get too close on my own.”

  
“No worries, I’ll go and look for your dog. Just stay close. I’m Mizuki by the way.”

  
“Aoba,” he says as he begins to follow Mizuki towards were he had directed him. He looks back, seeing Trip and Virus lagging behind them. Virus gives him a reassuring smile and Aoba takes a deep breath before leading Mizuki into the dark area. They were instantly cloaked, the shadows surrounding them.

  
Aoba takes a deep breath and lets the male hunt for his imaginary dog for a couple of minutes. He waits, watching as Mizuku turns to him and is about to speak before he shoves him against the wall, hazel eyes training on the others so the Glamour doesn’t fade.

  
Mizuki gives him a rather confused, hazy look but doesn’t say a word as Aoba presses his lips to his tanned neck. The teen gulps before piercing the skin. He hesitates on drinking whenever the other lets out a noise of pain, but he tries to ignore it like he’s supposed to. It’s just a prick after all. He went through this before and the pain subsides after a moment and almost begins to feel good.

  
He wills himself to drink, the burst of blood in his mouth almost coming as a shock because of the taste. It’s a lot sweeter than the blood that he’d been taking from Virus and Trip. While there were notes of copper like he’d expect, the sweetness of the blood almost masked that. It was delicious, addicting almost.

  
He was only half aware whenever his body pressed closer, beginning to act on its own; off of instinct. He takes mouthfuls of blood at a time, the taste luring him in. He finds it hard to stop, the taste of the blood pulling him in with how alluring it is. He doesn’t stop, not even when he feels the male’s heart beat begin to slow down to a dangerous point.

  
The only thing that gets him to stop was a sharp pain going through his head. He pulls back from his prey, snarling at the one who had interrupted him.

  
“Don’t give me that look,” Trip says with a frown. “As much as I wouldn’t mind you sucking every pint of blood from him, I doubt you’d forgive yourself if you actually had,” he tells him as Virus pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and steps closer to him.

  
He releases Mizuki from his grip, taking a step away from him. He stands still as Virus cleans the blood off of his mouth with the handkerchief, already feeling the regret of almost killing that man. He just couldn’t help himself. The taste, the sweetness, it had been so addictive and he needed more of it. Now that he had the bloodlust, Aoba wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue drinking blood like this – straight from the vein. What if he ended up actually killing someone? He doesn’t know if he could live with himself if he did something like that. But he also knows that since he has actually fed from a human, Trip and Virus would expect him to continue to do so. He would have to continue to feed from humans for them, even if he didn’t like it. It was what was expected of him, what he needed to do to in order to survive. And surviving meant continuing to be with his guardians.

  
He watches as said guardians pick Mizuki up and place him where he is sitting against the wall, covered by a few boxes and other things so he won’t be found until he awakes. Aoba chews his bottom lip, giving the male one last look before he is pulled away from the scene and guided back out onto the streets.

  
“Now, since you were such a good boy, we’re going to keep our promise and buy you anything you’d like. Or we’ll even go anywhere you’d like,” Virus tells him. Aoba holds back a small sigh. He honestly doesn’t feel like doing anything anymore except for maybe going home and curling up in bed. But of course he couldn’t do that. Not right now anyway.

  
So he shoots the both of them a small smile, trying to remain happy for them. They were obviously glad that they had successfully gotten him out and about without much force. And he guessed he couldn’t blame them. So he’d make the most of what he could. “You know I don’t need or want anything, I got everything I could ever want already.”  
Virus laughed softly. “That doesn’t mean we can’t get you even more. You know we love spoiling you, Aoba,” he says. Trip gives a nod of agreement.

  
“We do. We love knowing you’re happy,” Trip adds in with a slight nod. Aoba purses his lips, letting them lead him to the shops. There really wasn’t anything he wants, or needs, but he was sure his eye might catch something. Even if he picks out one thing, he was sure it’d make them both happier than if he were to choose nothing.

  
The shopping district isn’t as busy as Aoba had been expecting. During his last visit here at this time of night the streets and shops had been full of people, mostly teenagers, hanging out until early morning or until Akushima, a policeman with a bad attitude and loud mouth, made them all go home, usually by force.

  
But now…now there was hardly a soul on the streets or sidewalks. There were maybe a handful of civilians here and there, but nothing like it usually was. He wonders what must be going on tonight if the shopping district was almost vacant; he’s a little glad, seeing as though the lack of bodies and noise makes shopping quite a bit easier.

  
He walks by shop after shop, not really paying attention. He probably passes by five or so before a bit of dark blue catches in his peripheral. He turns, focusing his golden gaze on the object he’d just seen.

  
Standing at the corner of a shop beside an alleyway is a small dog with bright eyes and navy blue fur that looks very fluffy. It’s just a puppy going by the size; which just by guessing would be no bigger than maybe his hand, maybe smaller. The puppy is just sitting there staring at him, fuzzy tail wagging excitedly and tongue sticking out. The site is absolutely adorable.

  
Aoba moves to pick the puppy up, who jumps into his arms and excitedly begins licking his face. The bluenette laughs and snuggles the pup. He’s always wanted an animal, but he had always been too afraid to ask although he knew the answer would have been yes even when he had been younger. And the puppy seems to like people, seems happy to have someone give it attention. That was a good sign.

  
So maybe, just maybe Virus and Trip would let him have it. Besides it’s not like they’re against having animals. Virus owns a large black snaked, named Herscha, and Trip owns a black lion, Welter.

  
Aoba shifts his gaze, turning so that he can look at his guardians. “Can we keep him?” He asks, big smile on his face. He watches them exchange a look between one another and he barely gives them time to answer before he’s speaking again. “Please? I’ll take care of him, train him, sync him up with our hours, and I’ll take him out when he needs to and feed him.” He gives them a hopeful look. Of course he knows that the puppy probably can’t be kept, that it probably has a home and a family looking for it. But he doesn’t see a collar and the puppy looks awful young to have someone forgotten it. So maybe it had been abandoned.

  
His guardians exchange a look. Trip shrugs while Virus offers him a smile. “I don’t see why not. It doesn’t look like it has a home. So I suppose it would be alright to keep it.”  
“Just make sure to keep a close eye on it around the other pets until they get used to it,” Trip adds in.

  
Aoba beams and hugs the both of them. He couldn’t believe they’d actually agreed, especially seeing as it was a stray. Of course he’d been a ‘stray’ whenever they’d adopted him, but a human child and a dog were two different things. Right?

  
“Thank you!” He says as he steps away from the hug. He holds the puppy to his chest for a hug before hold it out at arm’s length. He studies it for a moment, looking it up and down. It just keeps wagging his tail happily as he does, just happy to have someone holding him. After a few seconds Aoba nods and brings the ball of blue fur back to him.  
“I think I’ll name him Ren,” he says, scratching between the pup’s ears. He earns a smile from both of his guardians before Virus takes his arm and begins walking in the direction they had been heading, Trip right beside him. “We should go to the pet store, get him some food and other things he’d need.”

  
“That’s where we’re heading,” Virus tells him. Aoba nods and begins walking, Virus' hand on his arm guiding him to the pet store on the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rubbish chapter. I had quite a bit of writer's block whenever it came to this one. I hope you all enjoy it regardless and I promise that Koujaku is going to show up soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short and the writing is slightly terrible. I have been having horrible writer's block, but it's been forever since I posted and just wanted to get something out for you guys. So I hope that you like it regardless. :)

Aoba is taken a back whenever he enters the pet store. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. The whole store is just full of anything a pet or pet owner could ever want and need. One side of the store is filled with shelves upon shelves that are completely stocked, while the other store has what seems like every time of pet imaginable. 

The shop is noisy, but Aoba doesn’t mind at all. He is in paradise. This is the happiest he has been in a while. He clutches Ren and looks up at his guardians. The blonds look at one another before sending Aoba an identical smile. “Go ahead and look around,” Virus tells him.

“Get whatever you want,” Trip says, giving him a slight push forward. The teen wastes no time taking off, going to the first aisle that had more leashes and collars than Aoba could even try to take the time to count. They had ones of every color and size and ones with almost every pattern imaginable. 

“Ah…Which one should I get you, buddy?” Aoba asks Ren, all the decisions giving him a head ache. Thanks to Trip and Virus, Aoba knew what colors would go well with the shade of blue Ren’s fur was. His golden eyes gaze first over the colors, finally settling on a basic black one with a little syringe ornament hanging off it. “What do you think?” He asks, holding the collar up to the pup, who answers him with a small yip. Aoba takes that as a yes and averts his gaze to the leashes. He picks a simple black one that matches perfectly with the collar, not wanting to get a combo that’s mismatched.

“How about we get you some toys?” he asks, scratching the top of Ren’s head, making the pup give a happy little yip. Taking that as a yes, Aoba moves over to the aisle with the dog toys. There were so many different ones, most of them for bigger dogs, but there were a few smaller toys, on the bottom hooks. He squats down, roaming over the tiny selection that was there. The toys were a small variation of rope and squeaky toys. “Maybe since there’s not that many, we can just get all of them?” Ren lets out a bark which causes Aoba to laugh. “Alright.”

He gets up and goes to get a basket, putting the toys, and a couple of small play balls into it along with the leash and collar. “Hm…What else do I need to get you?” He murmurs, tapping his chin in thought.

“Need some help?” A voice behind him asks, causing him to jump. He turns and his eyes widen at the person who the voice belongs to. He’s tall and built. His hair is blue and long, pulled up into a low pony tail that rests over his shoulder. His skin is darker than Aoba’s own and is nearly flawless besides the scar going across his nose. His eyes are red, but despite the color they seem kind. 

The name on his nametag reads Koujaku.

If he could, Aoba would be blushing right about now. In his eyes, this man was absolutely gorgeous. Besides his guardians, this man had to be one of the most beautiful person he has seen. Not being able to form words, Aoba merely nods at the male’s question.

The employee chuckles lightly and takes the shopping basket from Aoba, acting as if this has happened to him plenty of times before. “Looks like you got a good start,” he said, giving Aoba a smile that would stop his heart if it was currently beating. Aoba returns the smile and nods again.

“Y-Yeah…I had a pretty good idea of what to get, but no clue where to start after getting these things,” he says, rubbing the back his neck with his newly free hand. He gets another chuckle from the employee.

“No worries. We’ll just go down the aisles. I don’t think you need much more. Just food, bowls, maybe a bed, some treats.” Aoba just nods. He supposed the food and bowls were essential. How could he have not thought of that? He feels so stupid right now.

Koujaku leads Aoba to another aisle where the food is located. As they head into the aisle, Aoba catches a glimpse at Trip and Virus, who’re watching him like a hawk. He guessed they just wanted to make sure that this man didn’t harm him. Sometimes they could be a little overprotective, but at least that told Aoba that they really care for him. 

“They’re watching you uncomfortably close…”

“They do that. I don’t get out much and they worry,” Aoba explains, hugging Ren tighter against him. Sometimes it did get a tad annoying, but he always had to remind himself they just cared a little too much. He knew it was weird to anyone else but their little family, but he guessed that made it all the more sweet.

“I think I would go crazy,” Koujaku jokes, eyes going between the different brands of food. Aoba only shrugs, unsure of how to reply to that. The silence grows between them, even after Koujaku puts a small bag of food into the basket along with another bag that contained treats before he leads Aoba to the aisle where the beds and food bowls reside.

“So if you don’t get out much, what is it that you do with your time?” Koujaku asks, finally breaking the silence between them, the bluenette having sparked his interest. It wasn’t everyday he had a mild shut in come into his store, especially one with such protective…parents.

“Oh. I have tons of things to do. I listen to music and I have video games I play. Trip and Virus also keep me from being bored as well; they’re great company.” Well…they were his only company. He didn’t mind though, loved them so much and owed them a lot. They meant everything to him. 

Koujaku hums at his answer, the last part not sitting well with him, but he wouldn’t let that show. It all just sounded too odd to him. What guardians watched their ward that close and didn’t let him out hardly ever? It wasn’t any of his business, but the whole idea rubbed him the wrong way. Even so, he brushes it off and just gives Aoba a nod. “I see. They sound alright then.”

“They are,” Aoba tells him as he picks up a dark blue bed with a black bone on the front, the inside lined with what looks like white wool. Whatever it is, it’s soft. He places it into the basket before he eyes the bowls. “They’re the best things to happen to me,” he says with a small smile, only half believing it. He used to think that, but ever since they had turned him he wasn’t exactly sure anymore.

“All that matters,” Koujaku hums. He picks up a pair of navy blue bowls, the inside of them white with a paw print the same color as the outside in the middle. “If you’re going for a color scheme, I think these would work.”

“Thanks,” Aoba says before nodding, signaling for Koujaku to go ahead and just place them in the basket. Koujaku does as he is told, chancing a glimpse at the very protective blonds as he does so. He clears is throat, taking a step away from the bluenette.

“Ah…this should be enough to last you awhile; give you a good start,” Koujaku said, just wanting the ‘twins’ out of his shop. They were honestly starting to give him the creeps with how closely they were watching Aoba.

He leads Aoba to the counter, taking the basket from him and setting it beside the register. As he does this, Trip and Virus step up, standing uncomfortably close to Aoba. Virus put his hand on the teen’s shoulder as Trip takes out his wallet to pay. They both watch Koujaku sickeningly close as the dark haired male rings up the items, which makes him fidget slightly by balancing his weight from one foot to another as well as by biting his lip lightly. 

Aoba notices this and looks between his guardians as well as the cashier. He shifts slightly, keeping Ren close to his chest. He could feel the tension although he couldn’t understand why. Did his guardians think this man was going to hurt him? If so, he was certain he could protect himself with his new strength; new powers even, but his guardians were just too overprotective.

Besides he doubts this man would even do any harm to him. He seems very kind, almost trusting. He wouldn’t mind making a friend out of him if he was able, but it was unlikely to ever happen. He hadn’t once had a friend since going into his guardians’ care. To be honest he hadn’t had one before that but that wasn’t the point really. He wanted friends that weren’t animals, though he didn’t see that happening any time soon, or maybe ever if he was being totally honest with himself. 

His only human interaction he would ever now was to stalk them as prey and feed on their blood until his belly was full. Although…He would have to come back here for food for Ren, maybe even if they couldn’t be friends, they could stay acquaintances and talk as his items were being rung up. That could always work, it would be some interaction with this male, who Aoba honestly had to admit was pretty cute.

“Come, Aoba.”

He only realizes he is staring at Koujaku whenever he was brought out of his thoughts by Virus’ commanding voice. He would blush if he could. He gives Koujaku a small smile before he hurries out of the shop, trailing behind his two guardians. He chances a glance back, wanting once last look at his face because who knows how soon it will be before he sees the dark haired male again.


End file.
